


“求求你们把手放开吧！”

by Wantonly



Category: Marvel, 漫威
Genre: Haila - Freeform, M/M, 海拉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wantonly/pseuds/Wantonly
Summary: “求求你们把手放开吧！”海拉姐姐日常被亮瞎
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 基锤
Kudos: 4





	“求求你们把手放开吧！”

“求求你们把手放开吧！”  
“我说你们两个能不能不要那么恶心！”海拉站着洛基跟托尔背后看着他俩十指相扣翻了个白眼，“艹，两位少爷这还站着个人，能不能先松个手让我过去”  
“额这两位同学…”历史老师是个五十多岁的老头了，对于他来说洛基跟托尔的兄弟情（？确定！）似乎有点过了，“我十分能理解你们两个作为兄弟想保护对方的感情”  
老师叹了口气，“但是现在已经上课了…你们能不能先把手松开”  
老师的话讲完洛基动都没动，直到托尔靠近洛基耳边说了什么洛基才不情愿的放开了手  
坐在后面的海拉目睹了一个残忍的事实：洛基这个小王八蛋真的把托尔吃的死死的  
“噢不！这跟剧本不一样！不应该是托尔无理取闹然后洛基无限纵容吗！”海拉痛苦的闭上了眼睛  
“洛基！”在车上的海拉看着他们的手忍无可忍了，“你们两个他妈的是连体婴儿吗？知道新冠要保持距离吗？我今天就没看见你俩把手松开过！”  
吼出来的海拉感觉神清气爽  
“如果我们两个是连体婴儿那么你是不是缺爱、只爱手机的病人？”洛基嘴角上扬，“你今天就没把手机放下过，但是好像没有什么信息需要你去回吧？”  
“洛基你这个小混蛋！”  
“给我跪下！”


End file.
